


Just Another Day

by TeriH



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 07:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18633220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeriH/pseuds/TeriH
Summary: Originally published in Let's Ride #15 (Neon RainBow Press, 2012)Written for a VinList Finish the Story ChallengeA day in the life of Team 7.





	Just Another Day

_Chris looked at the members of his team.  They had been planning for this day for weeks. When they woke this morning little did they know what fate had in store.  It would make things interesting, but as always they would pull together and make it work_.

~~~~~~~

Pull together and make it work?  Who was he kidding; he was more likely to shoot the lot of them before this was all over.  

Twice a year the ATF Acting Director, Michael J. Sullivan, arrived from DC to pay a visit to the Denver ATF offices and today was the day.  For the past three years Orin Travis had made sure that Team 7 was conveniently:  a) on vacation, b) on a stakeout, c) in training, or d) attending a seminar.  Chris was still trying to explain the seminar fiasco to Travis.    

However, Sullivan had insisted that this year he wished to meet the ATF team that had garnered themselves the label of "The Magnificent Seven."  Their record spoke for itself and on paper they looked like a well balanced team covering all the essential elements needed.  Chris had listened as the man stated his wish to use this exceptional group as a template for teams throughout the country.  Chris was sure he had seen Orin cringe at that statement.  

So the past week had been spent preparing for the visit.  Desks had been cleaned, papers filed, and even the books in the shelves alphabetized. The gun closet was in tip top shape as were all the weapons thanks to Vin's meticulous job of breaking them down, cleaning and reassembling.  The odds and ends that made up the surface clutter of the desks had been filed away, literally.  Chris had known that the empty file cabinet would come in handy sooner or later.  Even Buck's Hooter's calendar had been replaced.  Vin had handled that task himself, his rather quirky sense of humor showing as he replaced it with a calendar showing various types of owls.  As they left last night for the Saloon, he was satisfied that they were as ready as they could be and had assured Orin as much just moments before.  Now with the dignitary on his way up, the office lay in ruin. 

Chris had walked in on a downpour.  Well, swam was more like it as water rained down from the sprinklers in the ceiling. 

He stood in the doorway watching as JD, Buck, Josiah and Nathan attempted to cover the office equipment with anything available.  Meanwhile, Standish sat comfortably in his desk chair under an umbrella, sipping on a latte from Starbucks, another umbrella covering his computer as chaos ensued around him.

The water suddenly slowed and stopped as Vin sauntered in from the back room also dripping wet.  "Think I got it turned off now.  Mornin', Chris."

"Hey, Chris, you missed all the excitement."   JD smiled, water flying off his hair as he turned to greet his boss. 

Buck grabbed JD and pushed him out of Chris's reach and suggested, "Best check on the computers, JD." 

Without a word Chris walked across the wet floor, slipping once, and entered his office, which was amazingly dry and closed the door.  Shooting was too good for them.

~~~~~~

Chris wasn't sure how long he sat at the desk, head in hands, when he heard the door to his office open.

"Boys have it pretty much under control,"  Vin offered as he leaned in the doorway and looked at his friend.

Chris looked up at Vin who had donned a pair of sweats from his locker, his damp locks pulled back into a ponytail. 

"How . . . no wait.  I don't even want to know.  Of all the days, Vin . .  . why?  What's Sullivan going to think of this . . . this mess?"

"Cowboy, don't reckon the man come ta see how clean we keep the office or how well turned out we are.  Figure he's here to see a team that gets the job done.  If he wants all them other trappings, well, that ain't us."

"Well said . . . Agent Tanner, isn't it?"  Sullivan reached out and shook Vin's hand.  "Larabee, I heard your team was . . . unique.  This is one story I can't wait to hear."

 

The End


End file.
